Of Crosses And Swords: Epilogue
In time, Nick and Judy had returned to London. The news of Ratigan´s death had reached the city soon, and were all over the newspapers. They didn´t mention anything about Nick and Judy in them, but it was probably for the better for them. They got to keep their lower profile, and the city got to know that they were safe from The Professor. After Bogo had taken Bellwether to prison, the rabbit and the fox were meeting Lionheart back at the museum. “Excellent work, Miss Hopps! It´s great to have all the crosses in our museum, but we´re not displaying them for the guests yet. They need to be studied and kept out of wrong hands for some time”, the lion explained. “It´s going to take a lot of time and paperwork. Are you sure this is the right way?” Judy wondered. She had recovered her injury already, with Nick sitting next to her in the museum office. “Of course it is. The crosses are being looked after by top men”, Lionheart said. “Top men, huh? I´d fill the job perfectly”, Nick smirked. Lionheart smiled too, since Judy and Nick had told him everything that had happened. “I don´t know about that…but there´s always more work for my finest archaeologist. Our next expedition in Egypt doesn´t have enough members at the moment”, the museum owner told. “Enough members? Hmmmm….” Judy was interested. “You have gotten into trouble several times, but you get the job done for the most part. Now that your rival is out of the picture, we´d love to put you on more expeditions”, Lionheart showed a map to an ancient pyramid. “Facing mystery and danger bravely is in her blood”, Nick patted Judy on the back. “Whatever you are facing in the future, we are counting on you”, Lionheart added. “And I´m honored that you are, Sir. I´m ready whenever you need me. It´s great to be back in action”, Judy shook paws with her boss. Nick smiled proudly at her. Such bravery and determination was worthy of his respect. He couldn´t wait to see where her journey would lead into. “We´ll let you know when we know more. Remember to be prepared when a new quest is at hand,” Lionheart said as the two were leaving. “We will”, Judy nodded. They passed a locked chamber where the crosses had been taken, waiting to be examined by these so-called top men. As tempted as Nick was to see them again, he knew it was for the best to kept them safe from the wrong hands. The last member of the Wilde Brotherhood had already done his job in protecting England from danger once. He and Judy strolled back towards Nick´s house, passing other mammals back in the calm streets of London. It was much cleaner and less foggy that night than it usually was. Judy held him softly by the paw, with certain thoughts in her head. She wanted to tell Nick something important. “So…I guess this is goodbye for now. Good luck for your next expedition, wherever that is”, Nick looked at her. Judy turned into his direction, looking confused. “Goodbye? Goodness no. I´m not wanting to leave you anywhere. We´ve become too close of friends on our journey. I´ve never had anyone like you in my life”, Judy admitted. Meeting Nick had made her latest adventure feel the most special one yet. Nick went almost silent. She was thinking the same way he was. “Neither have I, Judy. I´d be honored if we´d meet again soon”, the fox said. “Well…would you like to join me on my next quest, if I go to Egypt or something? It would be nice to have a partner”, Judy suggested. The fox smiled. It was time to leave his mysterious past behind, and continue his journey with somebody that meant more to him than his ancient heritage than powers. “Well, why not? You would need somebody who has knowledge in supernatural matters in your company after all”, Nick chuckled. “And it´d be a secret that only the two of us would know”, Judy felt like getting excited. “Bless you. You truly are the finest partner one could ever ask for”, Nick hugged her. “So are you. We don´t know when our next adventure will begin…but for now we have more time to spend together as we know each other finally well enough. How about a nice night tonight at a local restaurant?” Judy suggested. “Sounds great to me, my brave little bunny”, Nick gave her a tender peck in the cheek. It was the start of many years of partnership, adventure and love between a magician fox and an archaeologist bunny. An unlikely alliance stronger than any might. THE END. Category:Of Crosses And Swords series Category:AU Fanfics Category:Fantasy adventure stories Category:Victorian Era stories Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe